warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ayden
Ayden is a fictional character from the 1998 film Quest for Camelot. He is the supporting Avian character that helps Garrett after he lost his sight. His vocal effects are voiced by Frank Welker. Personality Ayden is an loyal falcon that helps Garrett, who is blind after the stable accident by teaching him to be self defense in the forest. His chirps and screeches are used as Garrett's signals to know if there's danger or to avoid an attack. Ayden does have the habit of attacking the Griffin, if he is nearby to attack. Physical Appearance Ayden is a slender brown falcon with an orange-yellow stomach and silver wings that glint in the sun. Role in the film Ayden first appears when he is summoned by Merlin to rescue Excalibur from the Griffin, but only drops the sword in the Forbidden Forest after an conflict. Ayden goes in the forest to find the sword and presumably meets Garrett and teaches him the skills in the forest. Later, When some of Ruber's thugs had entered the forest, Ayden signals Garrett to knock them out, Garrett sends the mace wielding thug in a rock creature's mouth, and with Ayden's signal, Garrett sends the arrow shooting thug in a whirlpool, trapping him. After Kayley first meets Garrett, Ayden tells him that Excalibur is in the forest and Garrett tries to retrieve himself with Ayden. After Kayley had caught up with Garrett, Ayden convinced Garrett to finally allow her to help him for the search for Excalibur, much to the latter's chagrin and annoyance. In Dragon Country, The pair meet Devon and Cornwall an conjoined dragon who are bullied by fire breathing dragons. After they escaped the dragon attack and a chase from Ruber, The heroes manage to escape Dragon Country and bring Devon and Cornwall along. Whilst stopping for camp at night, Garrett tells Kayley that he got blinded by a horse in a stable fire, But Sir Lionel trained him and Ayden possibly took over training him after Sir Lionel's death. After Devon and Cornwall lost an alive twig, Ayden laughed at them which causes Cornwall swallow him but Devon unintentionally spits him out unharmed. As Garrett shows off his skills that Ayden had taught him. He shows a skill that he knows very well by knocking out an alive plant with Ayden's signals. In the morning, Ayden had found the location of where Excalibur fell, brings down the belt from the vines. When Kayley informs Garrett about what would have been if they kept going, causing him to miss a warning from Ayden and he is injured by Ruber. As for Ruber and his gang, He gets trapped by a moving thorn tree (the one that attacked the Griffin with the others). As Ayden watches as Kayley mends Garrett's wound with a healing plant, Kayley and Garrett begin the fall in love with each other. Ayden watches as Garrett teaches Kayley the dodging skills in the forest and Ayden creates the three interlocked rings entirely out of water. The heroes find the scabbard of Excalibur and they trail it in a Rock Ogre's cave where it was used as a toothpick. After they rescued Excalibur, Ayden grabbed hold of Devon's head to pull the heroes to safety. Ayden then makes the Griffin to crash into Ruber, causing him to slide down the cliff with his henchmen. After they reached the end of the forest and Camelot in the distance, Garrett hands Excalibur to Kayley because he feels no longer part of that world, and heads back in the forest with Ayden who tries to convince Garrett to help Kayley, but he tells him that he feels that Kayley and everyone will not see him a knight. Later, When Devon and Cornwall run back to Garrett and tells him about Ruber had captured Kayley and now gotten Excalibur, Garrett rushes to rescue her, much to Ayden's delight. When Ayden sees Devon and Cornwall flying for the first time, He tells Garrett this and when he sees Devon and Cornwall disagreeing with one another, they fall down. Garrett tells Devon and Cornwall that they'll have to work together if they wanted to save Kayley and Camelot. After Garrett rescued Kayley from Ruber's men, Ayden attacks the Griffin again and this time, The Griffin grabs Ayden but Devon and Cornwall quickly save him by breathing fire at the Griffin. Ayden is seen again and flies to the area where the stone is after it disintegrated Ruber. Later at the knighting ceremony, Ayden flies to his master, Merlin who strokes him. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters Category:Falcons Category:Comic characters Category:Mascots Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:English characters Category:Arthurian characters Category:European characters Category:Animated characters